Birthday
by ImagineI
Summary: Akihiko helps Misaki celebrate his birthday... I hope you enjoy as much as he did.


A taster from my Drabbles series, 'Junjou Drabbles'. Hope you enjoy ^.^ Let me know ^.^

* * *

Birthday

We stepped into the cool darkness of the apartment. Akihiko was wearing the long, navy coat that emphasised his manly shoulders and height. I blush insanely, internally, when I admit that adjective... okay, and externally).

Those genius fingers were tucked into his pockets as we stood, silent and still for a few seconds, before both spinning round into a hungry kiss. The champagne from hours ago still fizzed between us.

He spun me round so I was pushed against the chest of drawers and I caught sight of the stars and spotlight moon out of the panoramic windows. His cold hands smoothed under my shirt, his palms genius too as they silked over my stomach- full of a delicious dinner.

I sort of gasped and groaned into the side of his neck, hands clinging the back of that sinful coat as he spoke spicily into my ear,

"Did you enjoy the opera?"

My hands reached for his orgasmically lush hair as he kissed with tortuous lightness down my neck.

"Uhuh," I breathed, mind somersaulting as I anticipated his next- and one of his most favoured- moves.

Swiftly, he raised me off the floor, planted me on the chest of drawers and sunk between my parted legs. Even with both of us still wearing trousers (which were soon to be gone in 60, 59, 58...) the tension and heat was incredible.

His mouth captured mine in a kiss full of hot breath and ready tongue, his tongue so gentle and wet it got me to thinking of other parts of our bodies meeting.

He had undone my tie by now without my realising and had flicked open the top button of my shirt to dip his tongue into the middle of my collarbone. A more than competent multi-tasker, his hands simultaneously set to work on my zipper. He reached in and welcomed my hard-on with the heel of one hand, whispering low as he raised his head so he could look down my enraptured face. It was a move of superiority that brought my arousal to full blossom. I would later try very hard to literally kick myself at this flower analogy.

"Ahh- are these for me?" He was referencing the silk boxers I was wearing especially for the occasion; it was such a classy suit he'd bought me for my birthday.

"No one else," I whispered back, shakily, rubbing my cheek up against his and biting my lip when I felt the slight stubble. He seemed to get off on the idea of there being no one else who could touch my boxers. No one else who could fill me up. No one else who could fuck me. I was his.

That was when he got all primal on my ass. Quite literally. We got coital pretty quickly after generous lube.

The build-up was amazing. I clung to him so tightly, momentarily not caring about anything else. I ensured every part of my body could feel him as his hips hypnotised mine.

Our noses touched and he smiled open-mouthed, panting.

"Come on, Misaki," he encouraged, gasping as I retorted with a strong clench. "Come... for me."

I made _sounds_ for him, they floated between our mouths, he caught them and responded with dark, deep answers. I know I turned him on with my satisfaction, he knew I knew, I knew he knew I knew- it goes on and the pleasure perpetuum continues.

My neck strained back, body acting without warning from my mind; it was all instinctive. He praised my throat with kisses and soft bites. A rush of love sent me surging forwards and I teased and tongued his ear- the left, the most sensitive- well enough to elicit a certain growl. Only I saw this side of him. No confidently quiet Lord for me.

My calf muscles ached from embracing his waist.

"Come on. Come on..."

"Aahhh!"

My nails drew down his neck through sweat.

I tugged on his earlobes as the dialogue of our bodies came to a passionate peak and in my mind I saw my eighteen-year-old self, shy and relatively unresponsive. Eleven years on and I wasn't a complete convert, but man did I _love_ love.

Stroking his jaw, I inclined my head and inhaled him, intoxicated.

"Hey, Misaki..."

I looked up.

"I love you. Happy birthday."

That just about did it. Hell yeah it was explosive.

I forced our rhythm to a slow, pulled him close for a time-stoppingly slow and tender kiss. I felt him pulse.

He sensed when to shock me with a conclusive shot to my system.

I draped over his shoulder afterwards, legs limp at his sides.

"Thank you," I yawned, content and quiet. He smiled and touched the bridge of his nose to mine.

"My pleasure."

"You know it."

We laughed.


End file.
